Abigail's Last Year, Third Year
by kkhomeandawaykk
Summary: Third Year. Abigail's POV (sometimes 3rd person) Some Christian&Abigail :)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic. Would love a review ;)**

Chapter 1:

**Abigail's POV.**

How much I have grown, since the start of First Year, to now. The start of Third Year. What I've been through. What has happened. That doesn't happen to everyone over a 2-year period. I was the most competitive here, so competitive; I stopped eating and fainted in my exam. Got my first boyfriend, who dumped me for a guy, but then was straight again. But wait, he got a boyfriend, and then he broke up with him. Then won the Nationals to go the Prix De Foteyn. I didn't even compete. The night before the Prix, he kissed me. The next day. He died. Wow!

Me, in my room. I was one of the first there. I am waiting in my room, for Kat, or Tara, or Ben and Christian. I have been here for 3 hours. I have already unpacked. I am rooming with Kat. Grace is coming back. Yay… That's it, I am going to eat some lunch, and it's 12:30pm anyway. I grab a muesli bar. About to go back to my room, and I spot Christian and Ben. "Hey! How are you?" Christian says eagerly. I hug them both. "Great. What about you guys?" "Good" They say together. "How long have you been here?" Ben asks. "Since 8" I reply. "Um. Are we late, is anyone else here?" Christian asks. "Nope. No one. I have already unpacked. I have been bored like crazy!" I exclaim. Ben's phone rings, "Oh crap. I have to go. Can you take these into the room, Christian?" Ben quickly asks. "sur-" I but it "You're rooming with Ben?" I think of how he ditched Sammy, but then I remembered. "Listen I have to go, bye." "Bye" Me and Christian say together. "I will help you pack. Don't say no. I am bored like crazy!" I immediately say. "Thanks." I grab Ben's suitcase. We run into Ms Raine. "Hi, Miss Raine!" She looks stunned. "What are you two doing here? The students are not meant to arrive until tomorrow." Miss Raine explains. "What? Why did it change." Christian asks, confused. "The board had sudden meetings. There was an email sent out about a week ago, mentioning that." Miss Raine says. "Well, since it's tomorrow, I guess we could stay here. Get some early training," I state. I wink at Christian. "Sure, of course. But rules still apply, for you two. That means 10pm curfew, got it?" Me and Christian nod. "Good." Miss Raine says, before she leaves. Me and Christian smile at each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys. This is chapter 2. I hope you like it so far. More to come! xx**

Chapter 2:

I am painting my nails, like I do. Then Christian enters into my room.

"Um. Do you ever knock?" I ask him.

"Not usually, no." He answers.

I don't say anything. He walks over to and sits on Kat's bed.

"Do you want anything, Christian?"

"Well, let's do something."

"I already helped you pack."

"Something, that isn't boring."

"Like what, exactly?" I say while I blow my nails.

"Um." He pauses. "Let's go visit…him." He says slowly. I instantly know what he means.

"I…can't. Not yet"

"Okay. Well then, let's go and, train. Since that is what you said to Miss Raine!" He says.

"I was kidding."

"Come on. Let's just go somewhere." He says while he gets up and grabs my hand.

"Fine!" I blow my other hand's nails, while I walk out of the room.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"The studio." He says demandingly.

I stop. "You were serious?"

"Yeah. Well, what else is there?"

"We could, um…go visit, you know…him." I say very slowly.

"Okay." He smiles, gently.

I smile back, with fear.

When we reach the cemetery, I stop walking.

"You okay?" Christian asks.

"Not really, but I can handle it." I answer.

We find Sammy's grave.

"Hi Sammy." I say, talking directly to his name on the grave. I don't get an answer. Christian and I stand there for what feels like a whole day. But only 40 minutes. I refuse to cry. I already did enough of that. "Can we go?" I ask Christian.

"Yep. See you later, Sammy." He says while I start walking.

When we return to the dorm. We enter his room, and see Ben sitting in there.

"Hey, guys. Where have you been?" Ben asks.

"Hanging out with Sammy." I reply, kind of happily.

Ben smiles.

"So why did you leave so sudden earlier?" Christian asks him.

"Um. My sister is in hospital, with Hepatitis." He answers very firmly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Will she be okay?" I ask, gently.

"Yeah. She will be fine. It isn't a bad case, fortunately." He states.

"That's good." Christian says to him.

"So. What is the-" His phone rings.

"Tara." He says right before he answers. I look at Christian to see his mood. He seems fine. He looks back at me, and smiles. I smile too.

"Hey, what's up?" Ben talks to Tara on the phone while Christian and I stand there.

"No. No. Everything's good. My sister will be fine, don't worry." He says very quickly.

"Oh, yeah. I am already at the academy. We didn't get the email, about the changed date. Oh, Christian and Abigail are here too." He waves at us. We wave back awkwardly. "

Yep. See you tomorrow. Bye!"

"BYE, TARA!" I yell, loud. So she can hear me. I hear someone yell back, it's Kat.

"BYE, ABIGAIL!"

"BYE KAT!" I laugh. Ben hangs up.

**I hope you liked this chapter. :) xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. The longest one! It is longer than 1st and 2nd put together. I hope you enjoy reading this xxx :)**

**Third Person. (Because it involves Grace and Kat)**

Chapter 3:

Today, Abigail wakes up to Kat screaming in her ear. Not her alarm.

"Abiiiiiiiigggaaaaiiiilll! Did you miss me?" Kat squeals. "Kat! I was sleeping. Bye." Abigail mumbles. Kat places her stuff down, and walks to Tara rooms, then she sees Ben and Christian, just "chilling".

"Hello. Pretty boys!" Kat opens her arms. Ben's face lights up.

"Kat! Hey" He hugs her. Christian also does.

"How were your holidays?" Christian asks.

"As good as they can get, when your with your rentals." Kat tells Christian. "What about you two?"

"Nothing. Dad's out of my life now." Christian tells Kat.

"What happened, mate?" Ben asks.

"He was annoying me. Or I was annoying him. I don't know, but he ditched me. Just like he ditched mum. I shouldn't have expected so much from him." Ben and Kat look at him sympathetically.

"Well, I hope Abigail's up by now! Because I have to unpack." Kat tells them both.

"Have you seen Tara?" Ben quickly asks before she leaves.

"Yes! She is in her room, with Grace." Kat implies before she leaves.

Abigail is fully awake now. Just in time for Kat to come in and make a lot of noise. "Abigail! You awake yet, bubble?"

"Bubble?" Abigail asks, but Kat ignores her comment. "So what has been happening? How was Barcelona? With my brother?" Kat wittingly asks her. Abigail laughs.

"Great, actually. Your brother was also a great person to be with. But nothing happened, Kat. Zero." Abigail implies.

"Why? He said he wanted something to happen." Kat says innocently.

"I rejected him…don't give me that look. I didn't want a relationship. You know why." Kat remembers Sammy.

"I'm not trying to be rude, but you and Sammy were over a long time before that," Kat tries to say politely.

"Nobody really knows this but he kissed me the night before he died." Abigail explains to Kat.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I really didn't know." Kat says.

"Like I said. Nobody did."

Abigail goes to get some lunch for her and Kat, then runs into Grace.

"Hey, Abi. How are you?" Grace nicely asks, but Abigail can see right through that.

"Good. Bye Grace." Abigail tries to go through Grace, but she stops her.

"I always win. Remember that." Grace says while she lifts her eyebrow. She doesn't intimate Abigail though.

"Bye, Grace!" Abigail says before she leaves.

By the time Abigail gets to the kitchen, Kat and Tara are already there. Grace walks out from behind Abigail and sits down next to Kat and Tara.

"Hey, Abigail. Your holidays, were they alright?" Tara asks.

"Yep. Yours?" Abigail tries to be polite.

"Wonderful. But there isn't much to do on the farm."

Tara answers Abigail.

"There isn't much to do in the city." Abigail replies.

Kat, Grace, Abigail and Tara are all chatting away, until Ben and Christian come. Ben comes and kisses Tara, and sits down next to her. After Ben kisses Tara, Kat immediately turns to Christian, to see whether or not he is jealous. But he didn't even really notice. He says something to Abigail.

"I want to show you something." Christian whispers to Abigail.

"Okay." Abigail replies. Both of them leave, Tara and Ben don't notice, but Kat and Grace do.

"What is it?" Abigail laughs.

"You'll see." Christian answers. They come into the studio 2, and Abigail sees a laptop that's on.

"Sammy's parents sent me this to show to you." Christian tells Abigail. After Christian says that everything becomes more serious. It's a video, Christian plays it. It starts off with Sammy introducing himself and saying what this is for. "Abigail, this one is for you. I hope I get to give you this." Sammy says in the video. Abigail wants to not cry. The video is of a beautiful dance Sammy made for Abigail. While this is playing, Abigail cries, a lot.

Grace gets up from the table.

"Um. Grace, where are you going?" Kat asks.

"To see where Christian and Abigail went." Grace answers.

"I don't think you have to do that, I'm sure they will be back soon." Kat says, but Grace ignores her and leaves. Grace looks almost everywhere. She decides to go to the studio. Grace walks past a window and sees Abigail hugging Christian, because she was crying over Sammy, but Grace saw it as embracing and decided this would be nice revenge to show to Tara and Kat. So she takes a picture and walks off before they see her.

Abigail stops crying and says

"Sorry, Christian." She is apologising for being so emotional.

"Don't apologise for that! It totally fine, if you're emotional, when it comes to this video." He says comfortingly to Abigail.

"When was this dated? When we were together?" Abigail asks.

"No. The morning he died. Right before he went jogging and…" Christian says slowly. Abigail decides to tell him "Sammy kissed me the night before he died." Christian feels really horrible, that Abigail had to go through that.

"I have to go. Thanks for showing me that." Abigail leaves and goes back to her dorm before Christian could say anything at all.

"Kat! Can I talk to you?" Grace asks like a kindergartener. Kat is confused to why.

"Erm. Okay?" Grace pulls her to the stairs.

"What is it, you want, Grace?" Kat asks.

"Nothing, but I wanted to show you this." Grace tells her, and shows her the picture of Abigail and Christian hugging. Kat is shocked, and a bit hurt, but tell Grace that

"So what? She is allowed to have a boyfriend."

"Okay. Whatever you say, Kat." Grace says wittingly, and leaves.

Kat thinks about what she just saw, and decides she needs to talk to Abigail. She walks up the stairs and goes to her room. Abigail is in there. She has recovered from all the crying.

"Abigail. I saw you and Christian." Kat says as calm as she can.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Long time no see. I decided to write the next chapter. Hopefully more asap. Hope you like it. Any questions? Just ask!**

Chapter 4:

3rd person

"What?" Abigail says. She's confused. Kat exhales deeply and looks at the corner of the room.

"Are you sure about that?"

Abigail, Still confused says

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kat stands up immediately and shows her the picture.

"What's this?" Abigail still says like it is no big deal.

"Are you kidding me? You know. I still like Christian!"

"So?" Abigail does not want to spill about what Sammy had done for her, due to jealousy.

"It's not what you think." Abigail had continued. Kat is calm, but angry and doesn't believe her.

"Then tell me why…you were that close. And I will calm down." Abigail still doesn't want to say anything about Sammy, and walks out of the room. Kat gets even angrier and throws her phone across the room. Regrets it once she has done it.

"Dammit!" Kat also rushes out of the room, in the opposite direction to which Abigail was going in.

Christian was walking and talking with Tara, until a angry Abigail walks past.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Tara asks genuinely. Abigail stops and says.

"Nothing."

"Obviously something is wrong. You can tell us what it is!"

"It's stupid. I'm just pissed at Kat, for assuming something." **and how much I love and hate Sammy for everything.**

"What did she say?" Tara interested in exactly what happened.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." Christian is about to go after her but Tara stops him.

"Give her time to cool." They start walking again until an angry Kat storms past.

"Kat! What happened with Abigail." Christian almost yells. Kat turns around and asks Tara

"Can I talk to Christian alone, Tara? Please." Tara. Confused,

"Sure?" She says then walks off. Both Christian and Kat watch her walk off.

"Okay. What happened?" Christian asks more politely.

"Do you like her?" Kat comes out of nowhere and says.

"Woah, wha-"

"Answer!"

"No. Why?" Kat inhales and exhales.

"Grace sent me a picture. Of you and her. Being very close. And I was jealous and curious. Because you hardly ever talked in the last two years." Christian immediately tells her everything she needs to know.

"My best friend died."

"So did mi-"

"Kat. Tara is your best friend. And you know it. Let me finish? No interruptions." Kat nods.

" My Best friend died. Abigail's Best friend died. It was very hard. That made all of us closer. Including her and me. But I can tell you. For the moment, nothing is going on between Abigail and I. Sammy made a dance for Abigail, before he died. Because. He still loved her. She got upset. I was there. That's it…you can talk now."

"I have nothing to say." She says while a tear drop down her cheek. Christian didn't know if it was because she was jealous that Sammy loved Abigail more than he loved her. Or just because she missed him.


End file.
